Electric Heart
Electric Heart is a season 82 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Amp Featuring *Irin and The Clams *Dexter *Zee *Sparky *Dr. Quackery *Sniffles *Ell Appearances *Double A *Cam E. Leon *Toothy *Disco Bear *Cream and Queen *Todd *Jerky Plot Inside the studio, Amp is seen fixing some electrical stuff inside the power room. Meanwhile, Irin, Zee and Dexter are about to leave for their work. Zee wants Amp to hurry but he refuses to listen to Zee, causing both of them about to start a fight. Dexter tries to stop both of them but gets punched by Zee and Amp instead. Irin then holds and keeps Zee from fighting with Amp. She angrily scolds both of them, the same goes for her clams which try to attack them. Dexter then tries to get up but gets collided by The Clams, pushing Amp into the power room, causing an electrical explosion and a thunder strike, vaporizing Dexter and some of The Clams. Zee and Irin decide to leave the studio as they injuries from the explosion, leaving Amp alone inside the studio. Amp's hand is seen putting a "do not disturb" sign in front of the door. The scene then shows the inside the studio, which shows Amp actually being overcharged and he is not happy with it. He tries to do his daily routine but messes up because of his current condition. Amp then mourns his condition when he suddenly vaporizes a chair. He picks up his camera but gets blasted out from the studio. Amp decides to find a way to solve his problem and needs to relax somewhere else. At another place, Double A is performing his raps with his camera but gets crushed in the face by Amp's camera. Amp, inside his car, carefully drives without injuring anyone around him. Just a moment later, Amp passes by Toothy who is mowing his lawn, but his lawn mower gets overcharged and then begins shredding his body. Amp then meets Sparky who is actually approaching him. Amp tries not to get too close to anyone for their safety and slightly move away from Sparky. Sparky still wants to meet Amp for something until both of them finally make a physical contact, instantly creating a huge shockwave and also an electrical explosion. Sparky is pushed and splattered into the wall and Amp's car breaks and has its pieces sent flying. Amp himself is not injured by this but he is feeling very miserable about it. Disco Bear nearby tries to flirt with Queen but Cream, who is affected by the shockwave, quickly crushes him. Dr. Quackery, inside his room, meets Amp, who is in a hazmat suit for other tree friend's safety. Dr. Quackery finds out Amp's problem and tries his best to "help" him out. Dr. Quackery firstly checks out Amp's body, where he finds out that Amp's heart pumps the electrical energy that flows inside his blood quickly. Sniffles also appears to want to help Amp out but is blocked by Dr. Quackery. Dr. Quackery brings his defibrillator but gets held by Sniffles. Both of them struggle to help Amp out until Sniffles gets shocked by the defibrillator, pushing him into the shelf, causing some sharp objects to impale him. Amp decides to walk away but the defibrillator then lands on him, blasting the whole room and Dr. Quackery into the sky. Irin, while interviewing Todd, tries to call Amp but her phone is not working. Irin then needs Zee's help but he gives her a sign that he doesn't bring his phone while Todd in the background is attacked by The Clams. Worried, Irin needs to leave to find Amp. Zee is actually forced to help Irin out, then both of them leave when they saw a sudden electrical failure, followed by The Clams behind that have just finished their "meal". In another place, the overcharged Amp is seen alone on the hill and sees the electrical failures happening at the town. Jerky, behind him, tries to insult him from afar to keep himself safe and is willing to throw a bucket of water to Amp, but gets electrocuted and blown up by the sparks from Amp. Amp decides to stay away from the town to keep himself from killing anyone. Irin, at the town, meets Ell and asks her about the problem. She points where the problem came from, which is on the hill. Zee stares at Ell as she also has electricity powers and uses her to find Amp, as the electricity is becoming much stronger when both electric users meet. Amp feels the electricity becoming stronger and sees Irin's car nearby. Amp, not wanting to kill anyone anymore, decides to run away, but Zee in a hazmat suit splashes a bucket of water on Amp, decreasing the electrical power and also energy from Amp. Irin quickly grabs Amp and uses his wire as a defibrillator to wake him up. She then hugs the weak Amp happily as he finally returns to normal. Zee feels disgusted by this and decides to stay in the car. He's confused when he sees all of The Clams in front of the car and staring at Zee nervously. The episode ends when Zee finally gets trapped inside the car with an overcharged Ell, electrocuting him off-screen. Deaths *Dexter and some of The Clams are vaporized inside the electrical explosion. *Double A's face is crushed by Amp's camera. *Toothy is shredded by a lawn mower. *Sparky splatters into the wall. *Sniffles is impaled by numerous sharp tools. *Dr. Quackery is blasted into the sky. *Disco Bear is crushed by Cream. *Todd is eaten by The Clams. *Jerky is blown up. *Zee is electrocuted to death. (off-screen) Injuries *Irin and Zee are injured by the electrical explosion. *Amp is weakened by the water. Destructions *Electrical explosion happened and a thunder struke the power room. *Many objects are messed up and vaporized by overcharged Amp. *Huge shockwave and another electrical explosion happened at the town. *Amp's car exploded. *Whole Dr. Quackery's room is blasted by overcharged defibrillator. *Electrical failures happened in the town. Trivia *Cam E. Leon is seen with Double A and also witnessing his death. *The interaction between Amp, Sparky and Ell appears to make the electricity around them get stronger. *This episode shows the massive electrical problem from Amp, but only Jerky is the one who gets electrocuted to death by Amp directly. *This marks the second time The Clams show their fear towards something. The first is when they encounter Fliqpy's and animal's rampage in Hunter Hunted. *The title of this episode is actually inspired by name of a music. Category:Season 82 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes